


Let's Play

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Toys, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: Steve doesnt like being lied to.Based on these anonymous requests:- Dark!Steve finding out you faked an orgasm- you should make dark!steve buy a bunch of toys for the fem!reader, and he should make her use them in front of him 🥵  arnings: dubcon sex, masturbation, toy play, anal plugs, dildos, vibrators, voyeuristic elements, double penetration, triple penetration, extreme insertion.This is dark(ish)!Steve Rogers and explicit. 18+ only.





	Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is really just a kinkier side of Steve and he likes to watch the reader squirm.
> 
> Anyway :) Please comment and if you like, leave a kudos? <3 Love you all.

Long day. Long week. Long month.

You weren’t sure what was going on but you were in a funk. You felt so numb. You went to work, came home, made dinner, and went to bed. You just went through the motions and as you laid in the dark, you couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t stop thinking.

Even last night with Steve’s arm around you. The night calm. Quiet. The cool lull of the fan, the distant noise of nighttime traffic. You were restless. The day had followed suit.

You were surprised to find Steve had gotten home before you. His shoes were by the door, his brown leather jacket hung just above them, his wallet and keys on the table.

You sat on the bench and removed your shoes. You rubbed your back and sighed. You stood and slipped out of your tweed jacket and hung it beside his. You stretched as you crossed the living room. Your loft was airy but cozy.

The glass ceiling let in both sunlight and starlight. The wooden floors well worn, the rug beneath the sofa gave the space order. Wartime firearms hung on the walls alongside vintage pop art.

Steve would usually be on the couch, sprawled out and ready to snuggle. Or in the kitchen, hammering pots and pans on the stove top. But not today.

You entered the bedroom. You stopped short. He was there with his back to you. He faced the dresser as he examined the objects lined across it. He knew you were there. With his super soldier hearing, he’d have known the moment you stepped off the elevator.

He turned to you. He smiled but it wasn’t the toothy grin you had fallen in love with. The smile he gave as he was covered in his own blood and you were berating his recklessness. This was a smirk.

So unlike shield throwing persona. Devilish. Plotting. The man who had fucked you on Tony Stark’s jet after your missions. The one who had bent you over a bathroom counter in a restaurant on your first anniversary. And your second.

“Steve,” You tried to look past him but he blocked you with his broad figure. “What’s going on?”

“Honey,” His voice was smoky. He had been home for a while. You narrowed your eyes at him. “Got out early. Thought I’d surprise you. You’ve seemed so… tense.”

“Babe, you didn’t have to–” You glanced around him and saw the small bullet vibe at the edge of the dresser. It wasn’t the one you hid in your panty drawer. “Ah.”

“You didn’t sleep well,” He blocked your view once more. “Is it work?” You frowned but didn’t answer. He was behaving oddly. “Or is it because you lied to me?”

“Lied?” You echoed. “What do you–”

“You know what I mean,” He interrupted.

He grabbed your shoulders. He carefully turned you and guided you back to sit on the bed. You peeked over at the dresser. It was lined with an array of toys. You blinked and Steve took your chin his hand and made you look at him.

“Last night…”

You recalled the scene. Steve on top of you, your legs around him, body’s writhing together. It was amazing but just not enough. He trembled and you sensed his ascent. You moaned his name over and over. You tensed your thighs and arched your back. He came and rested his weight over you.

He saw right through your act. You knew it then but you thought he would let it slide.

“I never want you to fake it with me. I’m not like the boys before me.”

“I was tired, Steve, it wasn’t you, it–”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad.” His chest rose and fell as he looked you up and down. “I only… I want you to show me the real thing. I want to see you get off…in every way possible. I want to know every little spot that makes you wild.” He ran his tongue along his bottom lip. “I wanna be the man you never have to lie to.”

“Steve, it’s late, I…”

“I know desk duty is awful but you shouldn’t have hit the drone.” He raised a brow. “Besides, I don’t want you to think about work. Fuck work.”

“Steve–”

“I don’t like lying. You know that. So you have two choices. I can take all these toys and toss them. The ones in your drawer too. And you can suffer, alone.” He crossed his arms. “Or you can use them for me. Teach me.” He pushed his shoulders back. “Your choice, honey?”

“You said you weren’t mad,” You countered.

“I’m not,” He bent down and placed a kiss on your lips. “Not yet.”

He straightened up and strode to the dresser. He picked up the silver bullet vibe and held it up.

“First step is easy.” He spun the vibe between his fingers. “Get undressed.”

You stared at him. You laughed. He was kinky but this was outlandish. Your eyes fell to the row of toys and slowly your smile faded. He definitely wasn’t kidding.

“So was it option one then?” He lowered the vibe and his expression turned sober.

You stood and pulled off your blazer. He nodded in approval and watched as you hung it over the stool for your vanity. You unbuttoned your blouse and your chest fluttered as you looked at the dresser again. Some of those were big. Intimidating, even.

You quickly stripped. The tension spurred you on. When you were down to your underwear, he gestured for you to continue.

Completely naked, you let him sit you on the end of the bed. He pushed your knees apart and handed you the vibe. He cleared your clothes onto the top of the vanity and grabbed the stool. He sat across from you.

“Whenever your ready. I’m waiting. Watching. Every single move.”

You took a breath. You slid your tongue between your teeth and brought the vibe up. You clicked the button and it began to quake.

You looked at Steve. He gripped his knees and leaned forward just a little.

You pressed the vibe along your thigh. The shiver it sent through you was more than anticipation. You glanced at the dresser again. Steve tutted.

“Focus on the task at hand.” He chided.

Your eyes flashed at him. His own twinkled. A wordless warning. The last time he looked at you like that, he soon had you on your knees. The backseat of your car just outside your mom’s house. You recalled it fondly.

You glided the toy along your leg and down your vee. You pushed between your lips and it sent a shockwave through your clit. You gasped but Steve didn’t flinch.

You drew circles and dragged the tip up and down your folds. You mimicked the same motions you made when you were alone. It sent a thrill through you. The vibrations. Your observer. It was peculiar. So unlike anything you felt before.

Your arousal spread beneath the vibe. The sensation of your own juices added to the tendrils as they stretched along your flesh.

Your legs bent without thinking. Your feet arched and you pushed your chest out. You clamped your lips together as the river rose within you.

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear it.” Steve said. “This is about honesty. Remember?”

You moaned and leaned your head back. The sound that rose from you was wild. The basest cry from the depths of your core. You came as the vibe pulsed against your clit. You pressed your palm flat and rode the waves.

You fell back and let the vibe tumble to the mattress. It vibrated against your leg as you panted. You twitched and mewled until the ripples stilled and left you weak.

You sensed movement and lifted your head. Steve took the vibe from between your legs and shut it off. He tossed it on the dresser and grabbed another toy. A plug. In his other hand, lube too.

“Next,” He demanded as he dropped them beside you. He tickled your knee with his fingers. “We’re just getting started, honey.”

You sat up and took the plug. It was slightly bigger than the one he normally used on you. You bit your lip and held it between your index and middle fingers.

“Let me see,” He intoned. “This is as much for you as it is for me… how else will I learn?”

You stood and turned around. Your reached for the lube and bent over. You squirted the cool oil down your crack and listened to the stool creak. You pushed the plug along your ass, just between your cheeks.

You heard his breath. Excited. You smothered the toy in lube and lined it up with your hole. Slowly, you pushed inside. Each little bit stretched you until it slipped to its limit. Just the ring remained outside.

You groaned. The fullness was more than you were used to but it was delightful. He hummed in approval.

“Take the next one,” His sultry voice swirled in your ears.

You stood slowly. You walked carefully to the dresser. Next was a rabbit; a dildo with a small attachment for your clit.

“As you were before,” Steve instructed. “Don’t stop till you cum.”

You crossed to the bed. You sat gingerly. The plug made you shiver. You laid back and switched on the pink vibrator. You rubbed it along your bud until it was slick. Your thighs trembled.

You licked your dry lips and pushed the dildo inside. Steve purred and it added to the rumble within. You turned the toy so that its arm pressed against your clit. You moaned louder than before.

You moved the toy in and out. It stroked your clit with each motion. Your voice didn’t sound like yours. You shook as the plug added to the pressure and made the vibrations run even deeper.

Your breath was shallow; frantic. You needed to cum. You felt it in your core. The urgency as if you needed to pee.

You came and pulled the dildo out. Your orgasm gushed between your thighs and onto the bed. You were rapturous. Hypnotized. The sheer bliss wrapped you in its arms.

“Honey, honey, honey,” Steve’s footsteps were soft as he neared you. “You’ve still got a lot to show me.”

He took the dildo from you. Again he clicked it off. He backed away and returned with another toy. This one was tapered; thinner at the top. He waved the purple dildo with a smirk.

“First, you gotta take this thing out,” He reached with his other hand to wiggle the plug in your ass. “Then…well, you might wanna grab the lube again.”

He shoved the toy into your hand and smacked your thigh. He backed away and you shuddered. You pushed yourself up and shakily stood. You looked to him as he rubbed his crotch.

“Show me how you want me to play with that ass,” He growled.

You turned and bent over the edge of the bed. The matress was wet against your stomach. Your knees were on the floor as you set the dildo in front of you. You grabbed the plug and moaned. You pulled it slowly as you relaxed. It slid out and left you feeling empty.

You placed it aside and took the purple toy. You took the lube from the floor near the bed and coated the dildo. You reached back and did your best to spread your ass.

You lined the toy up with your tight hole. You shoved just the tip in and pulled out. You repeated the motion; once, twice, three times. Each time you went a little further in. You squeaked and paused.

“You can do it,” Steve coaxed. “Come on.”

You pushed inside again. You worked the toy in just a little before retreating. The pattern held as you got more and more of it in. The strain made you gasp and groan. Until it didn’t. Until you were surprised by the sighs that rose from you.

You had almost the entire toy gliding in and out. You wiggled the toy when it was as deep as it could go and trilled. It felt wonderful. It was so different and yet so amazing. It was an entirely singular peak that built within you.

You looked over your shoulder at Steve. His jeans were open and his hand was buried inside. The denim moved with his hand. His breaths were quiet but laboured as he touched himself.

You worked the toy faster. A long moan escaped you, punctuated by a squeal as you came. It surprised you. Left you entirely stunned as the fullness exploded in a cacophony. You pushed the toy in and spasmed uncontrollably.

Your legs crumpled and you slumped to the floor, careful not to land on the dildo. It slipped out as you let it go and leaned back out of breath.

Steve stood. His cock was hard against his jeans. He pulled his hand out and neared the dresser. “Back on the bed.” He ordered as he looked over the toys.

You crawled back up onto the bed, still clinging to the glistening dildo.

“On your back,” You flipped over and sprawled out, legs over the edge. “Keep using that toy.”

You lifted it slowly. You reached around your hip and angled the toy along your hole. It slid inside easily. You gasped. Steve came to the end of the bed. He held up a flesh tone dildo. It was just as big as he was.

“That’s it,” He watched you fuck your asshole with the toy. “Fuck, I never knew you’d like it so much.”

Your tongue poked out between your lips. You couldn’t speak. Only moan. He pushed the dildo along your pussy and you slowed your hand. He tssked.

“Don’t stop.”

You resumed your motion. He slowly shoved the dildo past your entrance and filled you with it. You thought you couldn’t feel any fuller but it was almost too much.

Your pussy thrummed around the toy and your asshole clung to the other. Your head lolled and you shook. You were hurtling ahead. You came loudly and squeezed your legs around Steve’s hand and the toy.

He slowed but did not remove it. He caught your hand as you tried to take out the other dildo. He pushed it back in. He held it there while you caught your breath. He watched your hooded lids as they fluttered.

“Again.” He urged and began to move his toy. You kept time with him. You whined at the strain in your ass and pussy.

With his other hand, he pushed down his pants. His cock sprung above his jeans and he stroked it as he stepped closer. He bent his knees as he kept the toy moving. He lined himself up between the dildos.

He slowly pressed his head along your entrance. He stretched you as he forced himself in next to the toy. You exclaimed in surprise. It hurt but not enough for you to stop him.

He got deeper and deeper until he bottomed out alongside the dildo. Your hand shook but you kept the toy moving in your ass as Steve began to thrust. Your pussy throbbed around both cocks; artificial and otherwise.

Steve sped up. So did you. You brought your legs up higher as your holes were stretched to their limit. You could feel the heat again. The flames licked at your thighs and spine and filled your chest. You roared as you came again.

Steve grabbed your hand and kept the dildo firmly in your ass. He kept fucking you with his cock and the other toy. You were breathless, ready to pass out. He bucked his hips and grunted.

He came inside of you. It was almost soothing as his warm cum coated your walls. You sighed and spasmed again.

He took the dildo out first. It dripped with cum. He let go of your hand and the other toy fell out. He dangled the fleshy dildo above your mouth and pressed it to your lips.

“Look at your mess,” He growled and you spread your lips around the toy. You licked and sucked it as he forced it down your throat. He fucked your face until the dildo was clean.

He pulled out of you and cum spilled down your pussy and ass. He threw the dildo on the dresser as he neared and grabbed another toy. Another plug. This one bigger than before. Almost as thick as the dildo.

He slapped your thigh and dropped plug on your chest. You caught it as it rolled and he waited. His cock had grown softer but not completely. His jeans were messy with your juices.

“Go on, honey.” He winked. “I know you want more. You always want more.”

You lifted your legs and positioned the plug. This was hard. The plug much bigger than the last. He grabbed the lube and squirted it on the toy as you pressed it to your hole.

You mewled as you worked it inside. Your ring closed around it and you were left unbearably full. You arched your back and rolled onto your side.

Steve stepped away again. He opened the drawer. You heard him moving around as you writhed. You touched your sore ass and struggled to sit up. When you did, he straightened and smirked down at the floor.

Another dildo, the same tone as the one he used on your pussy but longer and more than twice as thick, stood upright on the hardwood. Its suction cup held it in place.

“Wasn’t sure if it was enough for you.” He came to the end of the bed and grabbed your wrist. He pulled you up and guided you to the massive dildo. “Considering you had to fake it for me.”

“I…I….” You stared at the toy. The plug in your ass made you ache.

“Sit,” He snarled and slapped your ass. “You don’t stop till you cum. And you keep cumming until you can’t.”

You gaped at the dildo. You stood over it as he watched you. You bent your legs and squatted until it met your pussy. You gripped it and angled it against your entrance. It was worse than the plug. The strain was unbelievable.

You took more and more of it. You squeaked and squealed. You cried out as you lowered yourself onto your knees. You looked to Steve desperately. He stroked himself as he watched you.

“All of it,” He urged.

You sunk down further. You whimpered as you reached the base of the dildo. You exhaled shakily and grasped your thighs. You lifted your pelvis slowly. You rocked up and down the toy.

Even as it filled you with pain, you felt the flurry. The torturous sparks. You worked faster and faster on the toy. Your nails sank into your thighs and you threw your head back. The fullness in your ass and pussy had you senseless. You came with a trill.

Steve stepped in front of you. He held his dick and wiggled it in front of your face. He bent his legs and you opened your mouth to him. He plunged his cock deep into your throat. He was impatient.

You began to ride the dildo again as you sucked his cock. You reached back and pushed on the plug. You hummed around him. The pain faded. A footnote to the sheer ecstasy that flowed through you.

You used your other hand to play with him. You tickled his sack and stroked his length in time with your mouth. You drooled hungrily around him.

He grabbed your head and his pelvis crashed into your face. He came down your throat and your thighs twitched around the toy. You orgasmed at the taste of him. You swallowed and he let go. He pulled out and stroked his messy cock.

Your pussy pulsed around the thick toy. You were covered in sweat, cum, and spit. You could smell it.

You placed your palms flat on the floor and slowly rose on your knees. Steve gripped your shoulders as only the tip remained inside you. He pushed you back down and you groaned.

“You’re not done yet.” He snarled and he was hard again. “Keep going.”


End file.
